Attempted Murder
by SSJ Tokya
Summary: ****JUST READ PLEASE**** I suck at summmaries, but if you like Paris, Trunks, Marron, and Goten you'll love this! ****FINISHED****
1. Attempted Murder: I Swear

1 Attempted Murder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT! I swear!  
  
Chapter 1: I Swear  
  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
He kissed her soft lips passionately and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. A moan escaped her lips and she pressed her lips hard onto his.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes  
  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
  
You can be sure I know my heart  
  
She pushed herself up against him as her hand slow swiped over the counter top as if searching for something.  
  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
  
And though I'll make mistakes  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
Finally her hand found what she was reaching for. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of the object.  
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
  
I'll be there  
  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
  
Still kissing him passionately, she lifted the object off the counter.  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
And I swear  
  
I'll give you every thing I can  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
We'll have some memories on the walls  
  
And when just the two of us are there  
  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
  
'Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all  
  
The object shined in the dim light as she raised the object into the air.  
  
And I swear ( I swear) by the moon and the stars in the skies  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
  
A single tear rolled down her face as she gripped the handle of the object.  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
And I swear  
  
I Swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
She brought the object down into the back of its unsuspecting victim.  
  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
  
He screamed in pain as the knife was dug deeper into his back. He fell to his knees as she pulled the knife out.  
  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart  
  
He dropped to the ground…dead! The crimson blood stained knife beside him.  
  
I swear, i swear, oh... i... swear...  
  
I love that song. I don't know why but I thought it made this chapter a little more…interesting. No flames please. Thanks. BYE!!! 


	2. Attempted Murder: New Enemies Arise

1 Attempted Murder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
WOW! I got 5 reviews in one day. Cool. I thought no one was going to read this.  
  
Ok, here's the scenario:  
  
*Good Ideas/Try This  
  
*To The Reviewers:  
  
*News  
  
*The Story  
  
Alright…let's get on with it!  
  
Good Ideas: (* means must read) (+ means good)  
  
*Love To Hate You: Burned Vamp: R  
  
*Simply Irresistible: Shadow Phoenix: PG-13  
  
*Lonely Love: Lily: PG-13  
  
*A Killer In Me: Reber: PG-13  
  
*Discrimination: Silent Shadow: PG-13  
  
* My Favorite Mistake: BluEydMnstr: PG  
  
Try This:  
  
I'm not a lemon fan and I don't read lemons, but this is for you T/M and/or MT/M lemon fans:  
  
*These Sheets Were Never Meant For Pan: Burned Vamp: NC-17  
  
I'm not a big T/P or MT/M fan, but this fic deserves to be noticed:  
  
*Falling For You: Lily: PG  
  
To The Reviewers:  
  
*Burned: WHAT??? Extra bonus points for fanfic completion? COOL! I'm right on it Burned. Also, I think you should know that this will be my 3rd shortest fanfic or it might be tied with Goten's Revenge. I'm not sure.  
  
*Dark Dragon: Silly Dragon…I can't tell you that.  
  
*ssTrunks: You'll find out in due time.  
  
*Reviewer 100: Hee hee…I love Clue!  
  
*Starr: between the numbers one and ten…how long is forever? =P Don't worry. I'd never make a reviewer wait TOO long.  
  
News:  
  
* Lily STILL hasn't updated Lonely Love…yet every time she reviews she says she will. Hmmmmm…do you think she's telling the truth?  
  
*Burned Vamp wrote a LEMON…*gasp* ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! ^-^  
  
*two is by sea will be taken down!!! I mean, no one reviews it so why keep it up there? I only got ONE review for chapter 9. But, I will keep it up on ONE condition and that's if it gets one more review than Princess of Mars (34 reviews), by Sunday! If it doesn't, it goes down and I'll continue writing chapters to Princess of Mars.  
  
Ok…this was fun while it lasted! But, now it's time to get to the story!  
  
Let's begin!  
  
Chapter 2: New Enemies Arise  
  
Marron hit the volleyball over the net. Paris watched as it flew towards her full force. Paris swang her arm forward and smacked the ball right back over the net. Marron jumped at the ball hitting it back over the net. Paris jumped at the ball and knocked it over the net. Marron jumped up and spiked the ball, it landed at Paris' feet she looked up and glared at Marron. Marron smirked and put up a v-sigh to her teammates. Paris picked up the ball and walked behind the serving line. Paris wiped a strand of hair out of her face and proceeded to serve the ball. She threw it up in the air and knocked it and knocked it over the net with her wrist.  
  
Their teammates watched for the sideline as the two girls knocked the ball back and forth over the net.  
  
Paris slapped the ball back over the net. Marron smirked and spiked the ball…right into Paris' face. Paris fell to the ground and the room became silent. Marron looked at Paris threw the net.  
  
'Is…is she ok?' thought Marron. Gasps filled the room as Paris began to move. She pushed her self to her feet slowly and looked at Marron.  
  
"Oh my gosh…"  
  
A few drops of crimson liquid flowed from Paris' eyes onto the floor. Her eyes formed a glared at Marron as if she were ready to kill. Paris' breathing grew rapid and she dropped to the floor. The crowd around her ran over to see if she was ok. Marron snuck out of the gymnasium while everyone was helping Paris.  
  
She walked down the hallway quietly.  
  
'What the hell just happened?" she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Short? Yes! But I like it too. NEways, I can't go TOO far in this chapter so let's stop right here. More to come. I've gotta write chapter 3 now. See ya! 


	3. Attempted Murder: Scared and Confused

1 Attempted Murder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 3: Scared and Confused  
  
Marron continued down the hall. She tried t comprehend, exactly what happened, but noting came to her. She felt a strong arm grab her hers. She turned and faced her boyfriend.  
  
"What are you doing out of class? Are you ok?" asked Trunks when he saw the worried look on Marron's face. Marron pushed herself closer to Trunks.  
  
"Who are you my father? I'm fine." She said as weakly wrapped her arms around his neck. Trunks kissed her softly on the lips and then asked,  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just confused about what just happened in GYM. That's all. I'll get over it." She said as she laid her head on his chest. At that moment, Marron's knee gave in and she nearly clasped into the floor. Trunks caught her and pulled her back up.  
  
"Marron…"  
  
"Trunks, I'm cool. Just take me to the nurse…I'm just tired and dizzy."  
  
(Somewhere, but I'm not telling you where, so AH!)  
  
"Damn, that bitch. I could be scarred for life. I hate her. I swear I'll get her back for that. Even if it means I'll die trying."  
  
END  
  
The next chapter will be out soon. I'm very tired right now and I need to rest so…I'll write the next chappie later. Sorry about any sp/gr errors. 


	4. Attempted Murder: Die Trying

1 Attempted Murder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't wanna own DBZ…I'd have too many stalkers.  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
karisah: Soon? Soon? No, sorry. I'm not to familiar with that word.  
  
ssTrunks: Riiight. TRUNKS IS YOURS? HA. HE'S MINE FOREVER! Isn't that right Burned? ^-^! Thanx for reviewing. I hope you get a chance to read more…unless this was a flame and I didn't notice it. *gets paranoid*  
  
Burned: Oh you're too kind Burned. And don't worry about that flamer. *pulls a machine guns…one in each hand* I've gotcha covered! Keep reading and you MIGHT be able to find out who the murders is!  
  
Legolas Luver: WEIRD? WEIRD? Why thank you.  
  
ssjprincess: SSJ: WOW! The voices talk to you too? I thought I was the only one!  
  
Majin Trunks: Riiight.  
  
SSJ: I thought you weren't talking to me anymore.  
  
Majin Trunks: Why Hello Majin. *smiles*  
  
SSJ: STOP FLIRTING WITH THE REVIEWERS/WC MEMBERS!  
  
Majin Trunks: *rolls eyes and stalks off*  
  
SSJ: *sticks tongue at him* Humph! *turns attention back to ya* Ok, as I was saying. Hey thanks for reviewing. ^-^ And be nice Veggie-ness!  
  
Starr: Here's another, Starr. ^-^  
  
Reviewer: Yes, Reviewer I will give you a GIANT cookie if you're right!  
  
Dark Dragon: Tok: Why hello, Dragon! Or should I say *pulls of mask* DD!  
  
M. Trunks: o_O  
  
Tok: Um…hee hee! Sorry about that I'm kinda sorta hyper right now. ^-^ I LOVE VEGETA!  
  
M. Trunks: o_O  
  
Tok: Stop doing that your pretty little blue eyes might stay like that.  
  
M. Trunks: *rolls eyes*  
  
Tok: Awww…come on Trunks! Grrr! Anyways, back to you DD! You'll soon see that when I say 'Horror" fic I mean 'HORROR' fic. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Shadow Phoenix: I'm glad to hear it! ^-^  
  
I'm not a psycho, I'm just a homicidal schizophrenic…thanks flamers, WC members, and ESPECIALLY YOU DENDE! MUHAHAHAHA…oops. Um…ihopeyoulikethechapterout!  
  
Good Ideas:  
  
*Love To Hate You: Burned Vamp (R): Sadly, but truthfully this story is over! =( BUT! There is still that lil' flamer problem. *pulls out torch* I'll get rid of it…HONEST! Fight Fire…with ignited fuel or other materials combining with oxygen, giving off light, heat, and flames.  
  
Chapter 4: Die Trying  
  
Paris slowly walked down the empty hallways of Orange Star High (yep…that's the name of the school). She clenched the side of her face as she stumbled down the hallways. She couldn't open her left eyes. The dried blood had forced her swollen eye closed. She stumbled down the hallway a little more. Suddenly her legs got weak and she collapsed onto the floor. Paris clenched her face harder as she attempted to stand. Yet, no matter how are she tried she couldn't stand up. She was about to give up, when two strong arms picked her up. Paris opened her right eyes and looked into the eyes of her carrier.  
  
"Who…" she passed out before she ws able to finish her sentence.  
  
"What did Mikado mean when he said 'For time is as short as you make it?'. Um…Goten!" asked Mashi-san, the Literature teacher. Goten stood. (I guess you weren't right…sorry Reviewer *smirks*)  
  
"He meant, if you try to rush everything and rush your life then your time will seem shorter!" guessed Goten. Mashi-san nodded and Goten sat back down.  
  
"That's basically what he meant. Jukiso will you read Mikado's part on pg. 245?"  
  
"Yes! Dawn is approaching the cold winters of Earth slowly…" Goten tuned out the class. He was tired of Literature for today. He learned back in his chair. Since he sat right beside the door, he just decided to stare out of it. Goten nearly fall out of his chair when he saw Trunks pass the door practically carrying Marron, who looked as if she were unconscious. Goten looked at the teacher who was talking to another student, then slipped out of the class and ran after Trunks and Marron.  
  
"Trunks!" he called as he caught up with Trunks. Trunks tired to smile, but Goten could still tell he was troubled.  
  
"Hey Goten!"  
  
"Dude, is Marron ok?" Trunks looked at his girlfriend then at his best friends.  
  
"I don't know. She seemed like she was, but I'm not sure."  
  
"You're taking her to the nurse this time…right?" asked Goten. Trunks sighed.  
  
"Trunks! You need to stop being so…protective of her. She'll be alright…the nurse can help her." said Goten. Trunks sighed again.  
  
"You're right! I'll take her to the nurse."  
  
"Good! Besides I need to check on someone who I took down there a few minutes earlier. She had just came form the gym, but she was walking threw the other hall. I was late for class and went I was walking passed the hall I saw her fall to the ground. I picked her up and took her to the nurse. Of course, I had to class. Hey, that reminds me…how did you find Marron isn't she in gym?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, I was skipping that damn science class and I saw her in the hall. Kinda like how you saw that girl you found. BTW, who was she?"  
  
"I don't know! I think she's new, she doesn't look familiar!" A small groan escaped Marron's mouth and her eyes slowly opened. She looked at Trunks and then looked at Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten!" she said softly.  
  
"Hey Marron!" Trunks and Goten stopped walking and Trunks helped Marron stand on her feet. She wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. After while they both pulled away. Marron smirked.  
  
"Thanks for helping me. I'm okay; I was just a little shocked." Trunks pulled Marron into another kiss. Goten rolled his eyes and walked to the nurses' office.  
  
This is a good place to end this chapter. The next chapter will go fast so pay attention. Chapter 5, 6, and 7 will all be out at the same time. (Most likely they will be following this one!) The next three chapters move quickly, so try to keep up. ^-^ If you get lost just tell me and give me your e-mail address and I'll send you a summary to the chapters or answers to all of your questions. Get ready for the next chapters of Attempted Murder! 


	5. Attempted Murder: Paris Attacks

1 Attempted Murder  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
Let's get started!!!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Dark Dragon: Well…hold on DD cause here we go.  
  
ssTrunks: Lol! My mistake! Well here it goes…I hope you're ready!  
  
Satan's Angel a.k.a Angie: Well…you are about to find out all that and more.  
  
leona: I read your fic and loved it…now write more. Enjoy the story!  
  
Burned Vamp: Awww! Come on Burned, you're a big girl you can figure out what's happening! And that was a PERFECT place to end the chappie. But ya might like these next few chapters better! ENJOY!  
  
Reviewer 100: WOAH! You got it! I can't believe you guessed right. ^-^ Just playing! Hey wait! You're supposed to be writing that fic. GET GOING MISSY!  
  
Ok, you guys listen and listen well! This will be moving quickly so PAY ATTENTION! Yes, I will e-mail you if you don't understand this chapter! Please pay attention!  
  
Now…  
  
For…  
  
WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…  
  
Chapter 5: Paris Attacks  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Goten walked into the nurse's office!  
  
"Hello Goten!" greeted the nurse. Goten smiled.  
  
"Hello Ms. Juuso! Um…how is…uh…the girl?" he asked.  
  
"She's doing fine. I cleared all of the blood from around her eye and mouth. She looks better than she did when you brought her here; she'll be ok. By the way, her name is Paris and she just moved here from her school in Tokyo. According to the record…oops…what am I saying…I'm not supposed to be telling you all of this." laughed the nurse. She led Goten to the back, where Paris was, and then left. Goten looked at the sleeping (or unconscious) Paris. For some strange reason he felt his heart speeding up. He sat beside her on the bed and touched the scar on her face.  
  
***Glance***  
  
A knife dung into the guys back…  
  
He dropped to the floor…  
  
His body lifeless…  
  
***Glance***  
  
Goten jumped and nearly fell off the bed. He took his hand of her scar and looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"What the…what was that?" he cried out loud. Out of nowhere, Goten felt the urge to kiss her and before even he knew what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her on her lips.  
  
***Glance***  
  
She ran threw the hallway…  
  
She moved faster and faster and faster…  
  
She burst threw the doors of the Gymnasium…  
  
There stood Marron…  
  
A yellow light brightened the room…  
  
Followed by a long moment of darkness…  
  
The room became visible again…  
  
Marron lied on the ground…  
  
Breathless…  
  
Pulseless…  
  
Bloodless…  
  
Lifeless…  
  
Her blood had drained from her body…  
  
It ran across the floors of gym…  
  
Her body was crumbled and crushed…  
  
She lied there on the gym floor…  
  
Where she'd sleep forever…  
  
***Glance***  
  
Paris' eyes snapped open. She looked up at the figure whose lips were pressed against hers. Anger, confusion, and fear ran threw her body and mind…she did the first thing that her mind and body aloud her to do…  
  
She pulled the knife out of her pocket and dug it into the figure's skull.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
END!!! Watch for Chapter 6 and 7…coming soon. 


	6. Attempted Murder: Marron's Death

1 Attempted Murder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
ssjprincess: Yes. Someone else's. You'll find out. Thanx! Ok, well on with the chapter!  
  
ssTrunks: =) Goten…he's, he's…you'll find out!  
  
Reviewer 100: Do you wanna bet money on that?  
  
Karisah is too lazy to sign in: Oh are you? NEways, you'll find out!  
  
Dark Dragon: You'll find out! Sooner than you think!  
  
HERE WE GO!!!  
  
Recap:  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Paris' eyes snapped open. She looked up at the figure whose lips were pressed against hers. Anger, confusion, and fear ran threw her body and mind…she did the first thing that her mind and body aloud her to do…  
  
She pulled the knife out of her pocket and dug it into the figure's skull.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 6: Marron's Death  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Paris opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Goten broke the kiss and looked down at the brunette.  
  
Paris blinked and then screamed. She pushed Goten away from her and sat up.  
  
"Who…who are you?" she stuttered. Goten's face turned bright red and he turned away from Paris.  
  
'WTH did I just do?' he asked himself not fully aware of his actions. Paris stood up and studied herself. She looked fine…no broken bones or anything. She looked at Goten.  
  
"Who are you and…why did you kiss me?" she asked. Goten slowly turned around. Paris' face filled with shock and fright!  
  
"YOU!" she cried.  
  
***Glance***  
  
A knife dung into the guys back…  
  
He dropped to the floor…  
  
His body lifeless…  
  
***Glance***  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
(Present time)  
  
Marron slapped the volleyball over the net! Trunks watched a it flew towards him.  
  
"This is too easy!" he said before spiking the ball back over the net. Marron ran over to the ball and hit it over. The ball flew passed Trunks and out of bounds.  
  
"Ha! Side out!" laughed Trunks. Marron stuck her tongue out at him. Trunks picked up the ball and when to serve it.  
  
"14 serving 14! Game point!" he said. He served the ball and it flew out of bounds.  
  
"Yes!" celebrated Marron.  
  
"Damn!" Trunks cursed to himself.  
  
"Can I play?" asked a soft voice!  
  
Trunks and Marron looked in the direction of the voice. The ball lied in the hands of a figure standing in the doorway. It steeped forward out of the darkness of the doorway and into the gym. It was a girl. She had long brown hair that was tied up into a bow and went to her waist. She was wearing red shorts and a white tank top.  
  
"Sure!" said Trunks unable to take his eyes of the female in front of them. Marron pushed Trunks out of the way.  
  
"Of course!" said Marron.  
  
Trunks sat in the bleachers and watched the two girls play. He yawned…well…he WAS completely bored!  
  
The girl smiled at Marron.  
  
"9 serving 10…doesn't thins bring back interesting memories?" she asked Marron.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Marron. The girl smirked.  
  
"You'll see!" She threw the ball to Marron. Marron caught it and began the service.  
  
"9 serving 10!" she announced!  
  
Marron hit the volleyball over the net. The girl watched as it flew towards her full force. The girl swang her arm forward and smacked the ball right back over the net. Marron jumped at the ball hitting it back over the net. The girl jumped at the ball and knocked it over the net. Marron jumped up and spiked the ball, it landed at the girl' feet she looked up and glared at Marron. Marron smirked and put up a v-sigh to Trunks. He smiled and began at cheer for her. The girl picked up the ball and walked behind the serving line. The girl wiped a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"10 serving 10!" she then proceeded to serve the ball. She threw it up in the air and knocked it over the net with her wrist.  
  
Trunks watched from the bleachers as the two girls knocked the ball back and forth over the net. Marron slapped the ball back over the net. The girl smirked and spiked the ball hard. It flew at Marron. The impact of the ball against her stomach pushed her back, but pushed the ball forward. Marron fell back and slid into the wall.  
  
"Marron!" Trunks yelled. The ball flew back over the net and into the hands of the girl.  
  
"Game!" she said softly. Trunks jumped off the bleachers and ran over to Marron. The girl ran over to the spot Trunks and Marron were.  
  
"Go, get help! I'll help her the best I can until you return!" said the girl. Trunks looked at the girl for a while. Then ran out of the room to go get help for Marron. The girl looked at Marron and smirked.  
  
"That's what happens when you mess with me, Marron!" said Paris cruelly. Marron looked at the face of her attacker.  
  
"Paris" she managed to blurt out. Paris smirked. She dropped the bal and walked out of the gym.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Marron smirked and spiked the ball…right into Paris' face. Paris fell to the ground and the room became silent. Marron looked at Paris threw the net.  
  
'Is…is she ok?' thought Marron. Gasps filled the room as Paris began to move. She pushed her self to her feet slowly and looked at Marron.  
  
"Oh my gosh…"  
  
A few drops of crimson liquid flowed from Paris' eyes onto the floor. Her eyes formed a glared at Marron as if she were ready to kill. Paris' breathing grew rapid and she dropped to the floor. The crowd around her ran over to see if she was ok. Marron snuck out of the gymnasium while everyone was helping Paris. Paris glared as Marron slipped out of the gym.  
  
'She'll pay for that! WITH HER LIFE! Damn, that bitch. I could be scarred for life. I hate her. I swear I'll get her back for that. Even if it means I'll die trying'  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
She ran threw the hallway…  
  
She moved faster and faster and faster…  
  
She burst threw the doors of the Gymnasium…  
  
There stood Marron…  
  
A yellow light brightened the room…  
  
Followed by a long moment of darkness…  
  
The room became visible again…  
  
Marron lied on the ground…  
  
Breathless…  
  
Pulseless…  
  
Bloodless…  
  
Lifeless…  
  
Her blood had drained from her body…  
  
It ran across the floors of gym…  
  
Her body was crumbled and crushed…  
  
She lied there on the gym floor…  
  
1.1 Where she'd sleep forever…  
  
Paris' hair had now completely fallen out of the bow. She looked down at the lifeless body before her!  
  
"NO!" she screamed!  
  
END! Um…rereading this chapter is probably the best thing to do! It's very confusing…I know! But, the net chapter will be clearer and hopefully explain EVERYTHING! K? Koo! I don't fell like SP checking this chapter…so…yeah. Forgive me for any SP or GR errors! K? K! The next chapter will be out soon (I need to stop saying that)!  
  
~SSJ Tokya-WCM 


	7. Attempted Murder: Paris Attacks Again

Attempted Murder:  
  
Chapter 7: Paris Attack's Again  
  
Paris turned to run. She ran towards the door of the gym, but stopped when she saw someone entering. It was Trunks.  
  
'Oh no!' she cried to herself. She watched as more people entered the room. She legs became weak and she got dizzy. Finally, she body fell to the floor…and she laid there…unconscious!  
  
//*//*//*//  
  
Goten watched as Trunks tried to revive the brunette.  
  
"I swear Trunks…that was her. She had this effect on me; I don't know what got into me. But when I kissed her…I saw this…this vision. On some guy…he was stabled…and a vision of Marron…her death…I saw her death. Her bloody corpse lying on the Gym floor!" explained Goten. Trunks tried his best not to yell at Goten.  
  
"Goten! You were just dreaming. Let it go."  
  
"Seriously Goten, just let it go. Although it is kinda scary that you and Paris had a vision/dream, or whatever you wanna call it, of my death." said Marron. She sat down beside Goten.  
  
"What happened in there? Why did that girl faint?" asked Trunks. Marron shrugged.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Paris walked back into the gym and walked over towards Marron's body. Her eyes cold and lifeless. She closed her eyes and she approached Marron. Her body began to compulse (I know I used that right) and her breathing grew rapid. Marron looked at her in fear.  
  
"WTF!" cried Marron. Paris' eyes flew open and she looked down at Marron.  
  
"No!!!" cried Paris. She turned to run…  
  
*** END Flashback***  
  
'What was happening?' wondered Marron as she bit her thumbnail.  
  
//*//*//*//  
  
Trunks examined the brown haired girl. She faced held a blank expression. He could sense her ki slowly returning. Paris' eyes slowly opened and she looked over at the lilac haired boy sitting next to her (Mirai is lavender, GT is lilac).  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up.  
  
"You fainted or something." He answered. Paris looked into his eyes then down at the ground. She could feel herself blushing. Trunks stood up.  
  
"Goten and Marron went out to get something to eat. We didn't except you to wake up this early."  
  
'Marron! That name…that girl! She…she's not dead?' Paris stood up, too. She examined Trunks for a second then smiled.  
  
"Btw, what's your name?"  
  
"Trunks! And your Paris right?" Paris took a step back.  
  
'He knows my name?'  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"Marron told me."  
  
"What is Marron to you?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend!" Paris's heart nearly stopped.  
  
'What? No! Why would he want to go out with Marron? Wait…where have I seen him before? Grrr…that doesn't matter. What am I so worried about ne ways? I can easily take him from her.'  
  
"Oh…ok!" she said softly. Trunks walk over towards the door.  
  
"Come with me to the kitchen Paris."  
  
"Huh? We're in a house?"  
  
"Yeah. It's mine."  
  
Oh…ok!" she followed Trunks down stair. A familiar song caught her ears.  
  
"I swear!" she said softly.  
  
"Yeah. That's the song. My mother loves this song."  
  
Paris followed him into the kitchen.  
  
//*//  
  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
He kissed her soft lips passionately and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. A moan escaped her lips and she pressed her lips hard onto his.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes  
  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
  
You can be sure I know my heart  
  
She pushed herself up against him as her hand slow swiped over the counter top as if searching for something.  
  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
  
And though I'll make mistakes  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
Finally her hand found what she was reaching for. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of the object.  
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
  
I'll be there  
  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
  
Still kissing him passionately, she lifted the object off the counter.  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
And I swear  
  
I'll give you every thing I can  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
We'll have some memories on the walls  
  
And when just the two of us are there  
  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
  
'Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all  
  
The object shined in the dim light as she raised the object into the air.  
  
And I swear ( I swear) by the moon and the stars in the skies  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
  
A single tear rolled down her face as she gripped the handle of the object.  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
And I swear  
  
I Swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
She brought the object down into the back of its unsuspecting victim.  
  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
  
He screamed in pain as the knife was dug deeper into his back. He fell to his knees as she pulled the knife out.  
  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart  
  
He dropped to the ground…dead! The crimson blood stained knife beside him.  
  
I swear, i swear, oh... i... swear... 


	8. Attempted Murder: Murderer

1 Attempted Murder  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. K? K!  
  
To The Reviewers:  
  
ssTrunks: Oops. Didn't mean to confuse ya. *smirks*  
  
Reviewer 100: Oh is she? Zebra cakes? OK!  
  
Is that all? Only two? (-_-) Ok. Fine…be that way!  
  
This chapter is DEDICATED to Reviewer 100 and ssTrunks. Without them…there wouldn't be a Chapter 8 to AM! Thanx for reviewing guys.  
  
***INFOMERCIAL***: Do your friends accuse you of being weird? I mean let's face it…if you've read up to Chapter 8 of this fic…you're pretty out-there. But there IS something you can do about that.  
  
You can: a) Get new friends or 2) Join the club. The Weird Club that is. Sounds corny? What do you expect…Burned Vamp is the Prez. ^-^ But it's far from corny.  
  
Check it out at: www.anzwers.org/free/burnedvamp  
  
Hey everyone…Kisha here. Yup…I'm back and writing. Tok wants me to try to SPICE up this fic a lil for her…so…here I go!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Murderer  
  
"STOP!!!" yelled Paris. Her nails dug into her scalp as she tried to shake the horrible vision from her head.  
  
"Stop it! STOP IT!" she cried as she fell to her knees with her nails still dug into her scalp. Trunks dropped to his knees and pulled her hands off of her head. (*So Vie, how many cakes do ya want?)  
  
"Paris! PARIS! Open your eyes. Paris. You're ok. PARIS!" he tried to shake her from her vision, but she wouldn't let it go. She twisted and jerked as she tried to pull free from Trunks' grasp.  
  
"Let me go! Let me GO!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Paris! Snap out of it. PARIS STOP!" he jerked her body forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She stopped moving. Her breathing became deep and slow instead of hard and rapid. She opened her eyes. Tears ran down her face, burning her cheeks and eyes. She finally settled in his arms.  
  
"Trunks," she said softly, "I didn't mean to…I had to."  
  
Trunks slowly pulled away from her, until he could look her directly in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? What are…"  
  
"I'm sorry. He was gon'na kill me. He was…I swear." she cried. Trunks studied her face carefully. What was she talking about? Why was she sorry? He had to know.  
  
"Paris, who was gon'na kill you? What happened? What are you talking about?" Paris looked away.  
  
"Daison…my ex boyfriend. He wanted to kill me. He didn't want me to leave him when I moved from Chiba…" she closed her eyes, "he wanted me to stay. But I had to leave. I told him that…he threatened me. He said he'd kill me. He kidnapped me and knocked me out. I woke up in his kitchen. I was bleeding from my mouth and eye. He had cut me with a very sharp knife. He pulled me to my feet by my hair and kissed me…I kissed back. I had no choice. I found a knife on the counter…the knife he cut me with…I had no choice. It was a matter of life and death…so…I stabbed him. And watched him die. I watched…him…die. That song…it reminded me of…that day…that horrible day." explained Paris. She opened her eyes slowly. Trunks felt his heart stop. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Trunks…I…I wish…I didn't kill him." cried Paris. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked straight into Trunks'.  
  
"Paris…" before he knew what was happening she pressed her lips against his.  
  
**Reminder…Trunks and Marron are going out. *smiles* Have a nice day. 


	9. Attempted Murder: Rude Awakening

1 Attempted Murder  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ!!! Ok? Koo!  
  
Let's get to the point!!!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Jessxmn: Me neither! Lol!  
  
ssTrunks: Your point is? Just kiddin! I'll go check out your fic when I have time! Ok? Also, you SHOULD join the Weird Club! ^-^ It's cooler than it sounds! You'd love it…it's changed a little but you'd still love it! Read on!!!  
  
Vie: Lol! That'll teach ya! Lol!  
  
The Crazy Saiyan Stalker: O.O You don't think this is a M/P do you? Hope not…cause it's not! Neways, I hope ya like this chapter!  
  
DD: Don't we all LOVE plot twist? Lol! Neways, ELLO!!! Enjoy the story!!!  
  
That's it? KOO!!! Ok…well…on to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Rude Awakening  
  
Trunks pushed Paris away from him breaking the kiss. Paris looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Paris…wtf is the matter with you? I told you I'm going out with Marron." said Trunks. Paris stood up and glared down at Trunks.  
  
"I just don't get it…" she said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just don't understand you people. Why do you forever feel the need to be faithful to the one you "love"? You don't even know if they're being faithful to you! Yet, you're gonna take that chance in trusting them? You are so weak." explained Paris. Trunks stood up, also.  
  
"Paris…you've been in love before you know the filling." said Trunks.  
  
"HA!" laughed Paris. "I didn't love him!"  
  
"What…but…"  
  
"You are so stupid…you believed every word I said didn't you?" asked Paris. Trunks glared at Paris.  
  
"I made it all up…I killed him because he was in my way…I needed him gone…he knew too much! Just…like…you!" said Paris with a smirk. Trunks smirked at the brunette.  
  
"I dare you to try…I'm not what you think I am!" said Trunks. Paris sighed.  
  
"Yeah…I know! That means I'll have to actually fight! But I'm pretty positive that I'll win!" said Paris. She pulled a pocketknife out of her pocket.  
  
"First I'll make you suffer!" she said softly. She trusted the knife towards him, but he jumped back and flipped away from her.  
  
"Thanks Trunks," said Paris as she grabbed a bigger knife out of the drawer, "you didn't think I was that stupid did you? I knew I could hurt you with a small skinny knife…so I had to get to the knife drawer…you just happened to be blocking it. So…I had to move you. Now…the pain begins." Paris swung the knife and Trunks, but he jumped back and continued to dodge it…until they made their way out of the kitchen. Trunks backed up into the couch and Paris brought the knife down at him. But he moved in time and the knife dug into the soft cushioned couch.  
  
"Darn you…stop moving!" yelled Paris. She pulled the knife out of the couch.  
  
"This is NO FUN when you jump around like that!" she yelled. She nearly dropped the knife at the sound of the door opening. Paris and Trunks turned to see Marron and Goten walk into the house. Marron and Goten step dead their tracks when they saw the knife in Paris's hand.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON???  
  
"No way you guys are not going to ruin this…I'm gonna kill you all!" she yelled. Paris threw the knife at Marron. Marron cried in pain as the knife stabbed deeply into her chest. She fell to the ground.  
  
"MARRON!!!" cried Trunks. He ran over to Marron's floored-body. Goten pulled out the bloody knife out of Marron's body and the thick blood made it's way out of her open wound. Her eyes closed and she laid sprawled across the ground…dead.  
  
"Paris!" said Trunks softly. He looked up…but Paris was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know!" said Trunks. Goten glared at the area Paris had just been standing in.  
  
"Don't worry…we'll find her…"  
  
"And when we do…it won't be a case of attempted murder." threatened Trunks.  
  
Keep reading! The next chapter is the last!  
  
Chapter 10: Attempted Murder 


	10. Attempted Murder: Attempted Murder (End)

1 Attempted Murder  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own…so HA!!!  
  
Let's get to the point!!!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Viewer: Lol! Well…here it is…the last chapter! *burst into tears* ENJOY!!!  
  
Dark: Don't we ALL have issues! *smiles* Enjoy the LAST chapter! ^-^  
  
2 reviews? GOOD!!! That's less people for me to respond to…just joking! Thanx for reviewing Vie & DD! Thanx to you two this chapter is out and this story will END. This is dedicated to you guys!!!  
  
BEGIN!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Attempted Murder  
  
Paris fell face first to the hard cement ground. Her breathing grew faster. She slowly lifted herself off the ground and onto her knees.  
  
"What is going on?" she cried out loud. Rain poured from the clouds and down onto her bleeding bruised body. She slammed her fist against the ground and stared into the sky.  
  
"Why is this happening???!!!" she screamed into the night. The thunder roared and lightning flashed.  
  
Trunks stared down at Marron's body.  
  
"She's gone!" he said out loud.  
  
"Dude, we can wish her back!" said Goten as he pulled Trunks to his feet.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Trunks, we need to find Paris before she gets out of the city." said Goten.  
  
"You're right! Let's go!" said Trunks.  
  
Paris fell to the ground once again.  
  
"What's the matter with me?" cried Paris. Footsteps slowly approached her. Paris looked up to see the two Demi-Saiyans walking towards her.  
  
"What do you two want?" yelled Paris. The rain fell harder.  
  
"You killed Marron and tried to kill me and Goten! You time is up!" said Trunks. Paris climbed to her feet.  
  
"I will not die without a fight!" yelled Paris.  
  
"Yes you will!" yelled Trunks as he powered up. Paris backed away from him.  
  
"Fine! Kill me!" laughed Paris.  
  
'What's going on?' thought Goten. Paris looked at Goten.  
  
"Goten…I love you!" she said softly.  
  
"Huh?" cried Goten.  
  
"Grrr…SHUT UP!!!" yelled Trunks as he shot a ki blast at Paris. Paris screamed as the ki blast pushed her back into a building…killing her instantly. Trunks powered down and walked over Goten.  
  
"Let's go!" said Trunks.  
  
"So…how are we gonna find the Dragon Balls?" asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know! But we better start looking now! Cause when Marron gets back she's gonna be mad!" sighed Trunks.  
  
"Yup!" laughed Goten.  
  
DONE!!! Does it suck? I hope not! ( REVIEW!!! Thanx! Love ya all!!! Buh- bye!!! 


End file.
